


heart made of glass

by thedevil_andgod



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Implied Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: tear me to pieces, skin and bones





	heart made of glass

**Author's Note:**

> • inspired by a rp on the discord server!  
> • title & summary from ‘’ lovely ‘’ - billie eilish  
> • i do not own any of the characters in the umbrella purposes, this story is purely for entertainment purpose.  
> • vanya’s texting courtesy of @rickdeckard <3!!!

the music in the bar was just loud enough to drown out a good ninety-percent of klaus’ thoughts. in his pocket, a buzzing. the groupchat. a barely-visible spectre hovers just by his ear. whispering in it, somehow able to cut through the thudding bassline and pounding synth. 

‘’ pretending to care. that’s all it is. an act. they don’t want you. don’t need you. don’t love you. ‘’ 

he shook himself as though that would rid the spirit, though he knows from past experience it never works. instead, he ignores it, tipping back another whiskey with ease. the burning ceased in his throat around two drinks ago. it’s impressive, even for him, considering that he’s only been here about a half hour. 

buzz. buzz. buzz. 

growling in frustration he pulls out his cell, opening the messages as they flash up on screen. 

ben. already knows where he is. says he’s on his way. 

diego. offering to help ben out. 

klaus shakily taps out a reply. 

**leave me alone ben i don’t want to see you  
** any of you  
lets jist... go back to being strangers again. It was Better like that 

buzz! 

diego. words that leave tears in klaus’ eyes. 

**nope. we’re siblings.**

he wavers. free hand feeling the baggie in his coat pocket. maybe ... 

buzz! 

**whn did we stp bein strngrs?** vanya. 

his resolve to self-destruct solidifies. she’s right, after all. that’s all they are. all he is. he has nothing, no-one - but it’s not new, he’s always been alone. his whole life, nothing but ghosts, but empty spaces. 

_((so why does it still hurt so much?))_

he orders another drink. tries his best to ignore the incessant vibration moving through his leather pants. but can’t. 

_he’s silently pleading, begging, them all, please. please don’t give up on me. please don’t leave me out here._

he shakes himself out. crashes into various other party-goers who shove and push him away, drinks spilling as he goes past. they might be yelling at him, he’s not paying attention. his mind is a swirling, raging shitstorm. his own thoughts battling the screams of the dead for dominance. he squeezes his eyes shut and presses his hands to his face hard as he can. feeling his bones practically cutting through his skin. the pain doesn’t dull shit and he hasn’t taken anything other than whiskey. 

he slips at the door and crashes down - only for a strong, steady arm to wind around his waist at the last second. 

‘’ woah, woah, okay, man. okay. i got you. ‘’ 

ben. ben, here, now. holding him up. leading him forward, making sure he gets home safely. klaus can’t help it - he starts to sob. his head tucked into ben’s chest makes it awkward for the two to walk, but ben doesn’t push him away. he actually tightens his grip and hushes him soothingly. when they get back, ben strips him of his long coat. helps him under the raggedy covers of his bed, fetches him water and a basin. even goes so far as to tug off his boots for him. his bare feet curl up beneath the soft duvet, bod shaking from the alcohol, and sobs. sobs that have ebbed a little, tears still gathering and falling silently. his breathing evens out as ben smooths his wild curls out of the way. he closes his eyes and stutters out. 

‘’ ben. ‘’ 

‘’ i’m here. ‘’ 

‘’ my - my coat. ‘’ 

ben frowns. ‘’ it’s on the floor. ‘’ 

klaus nods, clenches his fists, fighting with himself over what he’s about to ask. 

‘’ the pocket. take it. all of it. get ... rid of it. ‘’ 

ben stills, exhales slowly. understands. ‘’ okay, buddy i will. you just sleep, now, klaus. ‘’ 

he nods, slowly drifting away to the land of nothing. for once, feeling almost at peace.


End file.
